There are known gas masks and protective breathing devices used to insure safe breathing in fire emergencies, for example, the protective breathing devices used by firefighting personnel entering the scene of a fire to rescue fire victims. One of the greatest tragedies associated with the mortality rates in fire emergencies stems from the reality that immediately upon the outbreak of a fire, every second becomes precious in the preservation of life. By the time firefighters arrive at the scene of the fire and locate the victims for rescue procedures, many victims have been overcome with smoke inhalation and may be unconscious and unable to aid the rescue efforts. Untold numbers of fire victims perish not by contact with flames, but through an inability to breathe just long enough to make their way to safety or be located as part of these fire rescue efforts.
The protective breathing apparatus necessary to reduce the tragic consequences of fire and smoke inhalation is not readily available to the average civilian consumer because of prohibitive prices, and a general lack of awareness of the specialized channels of supply for this type of equipment. In addition, the conventional gas mask used by the military for combat and warfare applications is too bulky to be carried by civilians in daily life, and these are not stored by institutions in quantities that would insure instant availability during fire emergencies. A prime example of an institution requiring these devices is a tourist hotel, where many tragic fire fatalities of the past may have been avoided were protective breathing masks instantly available.
In addition to fire emergencies, another major respiratory health hazard today is caused by toxic chemical spillage when freight train cars overturn, with whole residential neighborhoods being placed at risk before evacuation efforts are commenced. Here, the danger posed is primarily that of breathing dangerous fumes, and again, the instant availability of protective breathing apparatus is lacking.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a protective breathing device which is affordable and instantly available for convenient use by civilians in case of fire and gas emergencies and other respiratory health safety risks.